chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazwares
Jazwares is the most recent Master Toy Licensee of Chuggington, as of May 2016 to August 2018. They produced the current Chuggington toy range, consisting of "Little Chuggers" and the "Connectrax" system, which are compatible with Wooden Railway and other preschool toy trains systems. Due to "failure to meet expectations as the Master Toy Licensee" and proving to be "disappointing to both parties", the agreement with the company was terminated in August 2018. Little Chuggers * Wilson * Brewster * Action Chugger * Asher * Koko * Zephie * Zack * Jackman * Dunbar * Harrison * Chatsworth * Calley * Olwin (unreleased) * Speedy McAllister * Piper * Decka (unreleased) * Tyne * Fletch * Skipper Stu (unreleased) * Hamish * Harry * Daley 2-Car Chuggers * Old Puffer Pete and Coal Wagon * Frostini and Refrigeration Wagon * Hanzo * Hoot and Toot * Emery * Irving and Recycling Car (unreleased) * Cormac (unreleased) * Decka (unreleased) Exclusive Chuggers * Chug Patrol Wilson * Chug Wash Wilson * Safari Wilson (based on Chug-o-Flage) * Giraffe Car * Elephant Car * Mtambo * Safari Brewster * Chug Patrol Jackman * Hodge (unreleased) Playsets * Chug Wash (with Chug Wash Wilson) * Repair Shed (with Hodge) (unreleased) * Chug Patrol HQ (with Chug Patrol Jackman) * Safari Park Deluxe Track (with Safari Brewster) * Movie Set (with Action Chugger) (unreleased) * Starter Track Pack (with Chug Patrol Wilson) * Rescue Deluxe Track (with Chug Patrol Jackman) Theme Packs * Safari Adventure (Safari Wilson, Mtambo, Giraffe Car, Elephant Car) * Rescue Pack (Chug Patrol Calley and Asher, CP1, CP3) (only released in Italy) Motorized (unreleased) * Wilson * Brewster * Koko * Jackman * Hanzo * Old Puffer Pete and Coal Wagon Trivia * The line was first announced in May 2016, a few months after Ludorum ended their partnership with TOMY. The initial launch toys were revealled during the Fall of 2016. * The line was first released in Ukraine, Russia, and other countries first during early 2016, then launched at Walmarts in the US with the "Little Chuggers" assortment in February 2016. The line soft-launched as launched in the UK during Easter 2016. A second wave of the "Little Chuggers" assortment emerged in January 2018, with new products like the Chug Patrol HQ being released in the same countries as the early 2016 launch. * Jazwares also has/have produced toys based on Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train and Sonic the Hedgehog, properties TOMY has/had also made toys for. Gallery Little Chuggers File:JazwaresWilson.jpg|Wilson File:JazwaresBrewster.jpg|Brewster File:JazwaresKoko.jpg|Koko File:JazwaresJackman.jpg|Jackman File:JazwaresZack.jpg|Zack File:JazwaresHanzo.jpg|Hanzo File:JazwaresZephie.jpg|Zephie File:JazwaresHoot.jpg|Hoot File:JazwaresToot.jpg|Toot File:JazwaresDunbar.jpg|Dunbar File:JazwaresHarrison.jpg|Harrison File:JazwaresChatsworth.jpg|Chatsworth File:JazwaresAsher.jpg|Asher File:JazwaresActionChugger.png|Action Chugger 2-Car Chuggers File:JazwaresOldPufferPeteandCoalWagon.jpg|Old Puffer Pete and Coal Wagon File:JazwaresDoubleChuggerHanzo.jpg|Hanzo and Coach File:JazwaresFrostiniandIceCreamTruck.jpg|Frostini and Refrigeration Wagon File:JazwaresHootandToot.jpg|Hoot and Toot File:JazwaresEmery.jpg|Emery Exclusive Chuggers File:JazwaresChugPatrolWilson.jpg|Chug Patrol Wilson File:JazwaresChugWashWilson.jpg|Chug Wash Wilson File:JazwaresSafariWilson.jpg|Safari Wilson File:JazwaresGiraffeCar.jpg|Giraffe Car File:JazwaresElephantCar.jpg|Elephant Car File:JazwaresSafariMtambo.jpg|Safari Mtambo Playsets and Packs file:JazwaresChugWash.jpg|Chug Wash file:JazwaresTrackPack.jpg|Starter Track Pack file:JazwaresSafariAdventure.jpg|Safari Adventure file:JazwaresRescueAdventure.jpeg|Rescue Adventure file:JazwaresSafariParkDeluxeTrackPack.jpg|Safari Park Deluxe Track Pack file:JazwaresRescueTrackPack.jpg|Rescue Track Pack file:JazwaresChugPatrolHeadquarters.jpg|Chug Patrol Headquarters file:JazwaresChugPatrolHeadquartersBox.jpg file:JazwaresLittleChuggersCollection.jpg|Little Chuggers Collection file:ChuggingtonJazwaresVariousPlaysetsandChuggers.png|Little Chuggers Mini Garages, Repair Shed, Safari Adventure, and Chug Patrol HQ Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Companies